highimpactgamesthelostfrontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Eco
Eco is the proposed currency that makes the world go round. It is the life energy that refers to power, or transformation, or a proposed currency. It was the tool of Precursors, to make things, such as pillars, and precursor values such as precursor orbs, power cells, and historical marks such as islands. Some of the eco powers are brought back from the first Jak and Daxter game. Such as; energy kick, leaping punch, and hard melee attacks History Eco is the colored commodity, and the proposed currency. It has been around since the beginning. It stands for: Energy, Power, Money, and Lifeblood for planets, locations and so on.... High Concentrated Eco (HCE) HCE not many Jak and Daxter fans know about. But it is the fuel that powers electronics, and it flows throughout the world. When a meteor or a rock from a volcanic mass, if it hits a certain spot, it creates a hole and HCE flows out, and that's what creates Eco Vents. HCE is double the concentration of regular eco, thus it is very, very hard to channel. Eco Sage's mainly channel HCE. There are 4 different types of HCE, even though there are 6 types of eco. Dark and Light eco, are not high concentrated, they are too powerful. *HCGE (high concentrated green eco) *HCYE (high concentrated yellow eco) *HCRE (high concentrated red eco) *HCBE (high concentrated blue eco) Types of Eco There are six different types of eco, as listed above: *Green Eco *Yellow Eco *Red Eco *Blue Eco *Light Eco *Dark Eco Green Eco Green Eco is used as health. It is also used as money, or the main proposed eco-currency. Health is a common item to see in crates. HCGE is also used for the Lobber, and gunmod for the gunstaff. Design (health) They are common gray boxes, the upper half being a lighter color. They have green neon plus signs on their sides and the top. Design (eco) It is a green smokey like thing, that is used as fuel. Design (HCGE) It is basically the same as the regular eco design. Yellow Eco High Concentrated Yellow Eco is used for a Rocket Jump and the extended punch. It is also used in the Yellow Mod for the gunstaff. Red Eco High Concentrated Red Eco is used for Eco Amplifier, and harder melee attacks. IT is also used in the Red Mod for the gunstaff. Blue Eco HCBE is used for the bluemod for the gunstaff. It is also used for Eco Reflexes. It is also used in the energy kick. Light Eco Light Eco is used to power precursor artifacts such as the eco seeker. Dark Eco Dark Eco is found from fallen enemies. It is used to convert dark to other colored eco for eco powers. It is also used to power up Dark Daxters powers. Abscence of Eco In the latest installment, Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier it is stated that the world is "running out of Eco", hinting that the world is at a very old age. This could also be because the precursors left to fix what the dark makers had done to their many worlds so the Precursors coudn't be there to make it. This may explain the disappearances of Yellow, Red, and Blue Eco in Jak II and Jak 3, this seems likely as the world was full of Eco 300 years ago in The Precursor Legacy but it seems to only have Dark Eco in Jak 2, but it is also possible that by Jak 3 that the world has almost run out of Eco, because Baron Praxis was bribing the Metal Heads with Eco and it was being used to power Haven City. Category:Items